Remember Me
by ImpureBrokenQueen
Summary: One kiss can fix everything, can make everything go back to the way it use to be. The one thing standing is his way is the woman he has to kiss, she must love him. She has no memories of him or their past life, it's time for Robin to make his wife love him again... This is the story of how it happened. [Alternate Universe, Rated M For Later Chaps]


**_Thank you so much for trying out my fanfiction! This idea came to me while I was watching season one over again. If you would like to follow me on Instagram for sneak peeks! My username is BrokenQueen! Please take the time to read and review! Let me know what you think and if you wish for anything to happen. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **2008 - Enchanted Forest [ Present Day ]**

Regina woke up with a soft moan escaping her light pink lips, allowing her eyes to flutter open feeling the warm sun shinning down on her face. Her eyes to close once again wishing she could fall back asleep. A smile forming on her face as her husbands lips ghosted over her bare shoulder. She and her husband have been married for seven years now, she couldn't be more in love with him if she tried, but thats not how it always was between them. This love they shared started to bloom three years into their marriage, once Robin allowed himself to open up his heart after losing his first love.

"Good morning my beautiful queen" Her husbands raspy voice rang through her ears causing the smile on her face to widen. Turing around so her back was to the sun and her bare chest was pressed against her husbands. His arm wrapping around her small waist a triumphant smirk growing on his lips.

"I like this position better" He mused dropping his head to nuzzle into her neck causing a light laugh to fall from her lips. When she was with Robin she was able to be so free and truly happy, but when it came to her mother… She needed to act miserable, her mother could never know how truly happy Robin made her.

"I bet you do" Finally speaking, as her hand moved up to run her fingers through his sandy colored hair. "And good morning my love" Pressing a soft kiss to his temple, letting out a content sigh. It was moments like this that she cherished most. The moments where she was able to truly enjoy her husband. Moments like the where so very rare for the two, since a little ever two years ago. The sound of tiny running footsteps echoed through the king and queens chambers. Regina ran her free hand down the expanse of Robin's bare back.

"We have company" Regina chuckled softly, feeling Robin's head nuzzling further into her neck she shook her head chuckling gently. Robins started to kiss her neck allowing his hand to caress her back, slowly moving lower and lower before it rested on her bare arse giving it a gentle but possessive squeeze.

"Ma-maaa!" A small voice spoke, Regina's gaze turning towards the door, it was pushed open slightly before a small body slipped through and started running towards the bed with a smile upon his face and a stuffed monkey under his arm. Robin groaned at the disruption of his time with his wife, of course it was easily forgiven by the other person who held his heart.

Regina flicked her wrist clothing both her and her husband with garments, in order to keep their son from asking questions about why they were naked. Feeling a tug on their thick bedspread, looking over the large bed to see her two and a half year old son. His dark brown eyes matching his mothers along with his messy curls covering his face. He never allowed his mother to cut his hair, he loved it long and Robin agreed. He resembled his mother much more than he did is father, Regina of course loved that he did, her little boy was the definition of a Mama's boy.

"Hi Mama" He said sweetly leaning up on his tippy toes his hands soon reaching up to be lifted onto the bed with his parents. One hand making grabby motion and the other gripping the arm of his stuffed monkey he's had since birth. With a soft chuckle Regina leaned down to lift him onto the bed. Giggling as his mama lifted him up onto the bed to rest between her crossed legs.

"Hello Roland" Regina smiled as her sons small form fit perfectly between her legs, he was small for his age, but Regina nor Robin truly cared. He was perfect to them and they wouldn't have their son any other way.

"Hun'gy Mama" Roland explained gazing up at her; his thumb slipping into his mouth. He simply began to suck on it, gripping his monkey close looking over towards his Papa and a smile formed and he took his thumb from his mouth.

"Papa!" Roland exclaimed, having not noticed his father just yet because he was so enthralled with his Mama. Robin let out a chuckle and leaned over to press a gentle kiss against the apple of this sons cheek.

"Hello my boy, how did you and John sleep?" He questioned referring to the name of his sons monkey causing the smile on his sons face to grow. Holding his monkey closer before he answered.

"Good" Giving a nod of approval for good measure. Causing both his Mama and Papa to chuckle, Roland's character was something that his parents took pride in, he was such a gentle soul like his Mama, but tough like his Papa. Regina began to rub his back and kissed the crown of his head.

"Why don't we all go down and see what has been made for breakfast hmm?" She cooed softly looking to her son and then to her husband who both eagerly nodded. Their appetite was something that Regina would never understand. They ate so much and of course Robin had an excuse as to why they all ate so much 'They were growing me'. Shaking her head of her thoughts she slipped off the bed, Roland leaping into her arms, a soft chuckle falling from her lips as he came to rest comfortably on her hip. Her arm holding him safely against her, the silk of her nightgown making it hard for him to get a good grip. Robin got out of bed walking over to the two and pressing a kiss to Regina's lips which she returned. Another kiss to Roland's cheek, Roland wanted to be just like his Papa so he decided to lean over and press a sloppy kiss to his Mama's lips. A chuckling falling from Regina's lips and she gently kissed him back.

Giggling happily as his Mama kissed him back he rested on her shoulder. Watching as his Papa take her hand, leading her towards the large oak doors leading to the rest of the castle.

* * *

 **1999 - Enchanted Forest [ Flashback ]**

Regina let out a heavy breath, Brushing the mane of her steed. Trying to keep her mind off of things, Today she was to go on a ride with her mother and her potential husband. He was the duke of Huntington. As far as she knew her mother wanted her to marry him more than anything.

"Regina darling, Are you ready to ride?" Her mother questioned, making her way into the stables to look over her daughter, and her outfit choice. Not pleased with her choice of a light blue riding coat along with khaki riding pants with brown leather boots. Lifting her arm Cora flicked her wrist engulfing her daughter in magic to change her clothes. Something Regina hated more than anything, but her mother was not one to listen. Once the dark purple smoke left her body she was clad in knee high brown heeled boots. A cream colored dress around her small frame the corset tighter than it should be, but she must always look smaller. Beautiful gems all over the dress, the fabric falling off her shoulder with a long sleeve style. Regina's make up subtle but noticeable, her beautiful long brown hair partially pulled back to keep her bangs from her face. Regina was only sixteen, Cora wanted her to appear as young as possible. Regina was already two year behind the other girls in the surrounding kingdoms. Some already had children and this did not please her mother. Cora wanted to marry her off as soon as possible.

"Mama, we are going riding" Regina reminded her mother wondering if she had forgotten choosing to dress her up in such garb.

"I know, but you are trying to get a husband, not a metal" She snapped with a scowl on her face. Before Regina had the chance to respond her mother. The duke and his father walked into the stable, first bowing before Cora and the duke himself, at least twenty years older than herself. He walked up to her and took her hand before bowing.

"Princess" He spoke simply before kissing her hand and standing up. Regina smiled moving to grip the side of her new dress and curtsy before him.

"Duke"

Cora watched intently making sure her daughter didn't make a fool of herself. Nodding in approval towards Regina before making her way towards her horse. Regina smiled towards who could be her potential husband, though she felt nothing for him at all, just as Regina wanted it. Allowing him to help her onto her horse, help she didn't need, but would get in trouble if she didn't accept. Mounting the horse and letting a leg rest on either side of the horse. Cora cleared her throat reminding Regina how a lady rides, she sighed softly and faked a smile towards the duke before adjusting her legs so the both hug on the right side, just as any lady would ride.

"Thank you" Regina forced another smile before grabbing the reins, waiting for the duke to mount his horse so they could behind the ride. His father and her mother would ride behind giving them a chance to talk. Once the duke was mounted he and Regina set off to the trail. Regina hated riding this way, it made her feel like she didn't have control over her horse. So focused on her riding style, she didn't realize the duke had begin to talk.

"Princess Regina" He called again, trying to get her attention. Finally her head shot up and she looked at him a little surprised.

"Yes? My apologies duke my mind was elsewhere" Regina apologized doing her best to try and get him to like her enough to ask for her hand. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she failed to get a husband.

"Please, call me Graham"

"Graham, all right" Regina looked down at the reins her light brown gloves that covered her hand gripping them tight. She was about to fall into her own thoughts again before suddenly her horse let out a loud neigh and jumped up on his back legs. This was not something her horse never did, he was trained perfectly, fear took over, she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling off. Once his hooves hit the ground he took off as if under some trance. Straight into the woods and off the trail. All that she had time to hear were the faint calls of her name.

Robin had been hiding from his father and his knights. Even though he was a prince he wanted to get away just like every other young adult. He still was yet to be wed and his father grew more and more disappointed as every day passed. Robin tried not to let it bother him. He had bigger pain in his heart, which was why he wanted to get away. Just have time to himself, he was mounted on his horse with an arrow and bow in his hand. The arrow trained on a buck that could feed plenty of people in the village, just as he was about to release the bow… A loud neigh could be heard followed by the sound of hooves hitting the ground with great power. Pulling the bow over his shoulder and setting the arrow back he grabbed the reins. Listening as the sound got closer and closer before he could truly react the horse had flown by him. Seeing the woman attached to the horse he grew concerned for her safety.

Snapping the reigns causing his trusty steed to take off going after the woman and her horse. Keeping his eye on the horse as he neared. Soon enough he was right beside her, gazing over her attire and knowing she was a royal. Letting out a heavy breath he reached his arm over.

"Milady!" He yelled over the rustling of the leaves. Regina's head shot up and she gripped her horse tighter seeing the man riding beside her coming to her aid. With a shaky hand Regina reached out gripping his hand with her own. She was scared to move to his horse, he was a stranger, but he was trying to save her life.

"On three!" He called tightening his grip on her hand. "One!" She started to sit up doing her best to keep her legs steady. "Two!" She gripped his hand tight feeling the fear grow. He reached his other hand over to assist. "Three!" She let go of her horses neck and he grabbed her other arm below the elbow and she pushed off her horse will all her might and his strength lifted her onto his horse. He lifted her before him so her chest was against his. She wrapped her arms around his waist quickly trying to calm down her beating heart. Her head resting on his chest, her heart beating so fast. Once he knew she was safe and secure he began to slow down his horse. Once he came to a stop he then felt her tremble against him. Turning lightly he took her gloved hands off of him and held them in his. Looking at her taking in her beauty for the first time, but quickly dismissed the thought and focused on her fear.

"You're all right Malady" Robin said gently moving a hand to cup her face and gently force her to look at him. He didn't want her to be afraid, she was safe now and he wouldn't let something happen to her, it went against his code. She searched his eyes as he held her hand and caressed her cheek. There was something different about him, something she felt pulling her to him that was unexplainable. Cora's plan had worked, but unbeknown to her, it might have worked too well.

* * *

 **2008 - Enchanted Forest [ Present Day ]**

After they all ate breakfast Robin took Roland out on a horse ride through a small path, that usually lulled him to sleep so by the time he got home he was ready for his nap. Meanwhile Regina usually took this time to check on her apple tree and garden. Regina began to sing a song as she made her way out to the apple tree. She was dressed for the day, no longer wearing her big princess dresses like her mother would have her wear. She was clad in a deep dark blue velvet dress. Her dress having a low v in the back lined with lace. Her hair pinned up in a tight regal bun, she liked it tied up but robin liked it down.

 _And it's breaking over me_

 _Thousand miles down to the sea bed_

 _Found a place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go…_

Continuing to sing she failed to realize her mother had deiced to pay her a visit. Reaching up and picking the most beautiful and reddest apples she could find as she sang. Looking over the apple she watched it suddenly rot in her hand. Gasping she let it fall from her hand and rest on the ground and continue to blacken. Hearing a dark chuckle from behind her she looked over to see her mother and fought hard to keep the frown from gracing her features.

"Mother" Regina said simply keeping her head held high wondering what exactly her mother was doing at her castle. "Why are you here?"

"Well, you see darling" Cora began. " I know you're not happy with Robin" Which is exactly what she wanted her mother to believe even if it was very far from the truth. Little did the family know that Cora knew exactly how happy her daughter was and she despised it.

"Right" Regina lied cooly much to Cora's distaste.

"Well, I've come up with a plan to rid you of him" The near thought of losing her love made her heart twist into knots. She kept her cool and didn't show any of the emotions she was feeling inside.

"I'm Listening…"

"Well, you see I've acquired this magic bean and its said that with it you can go to any realm. I plan to use it and push him inside, doing this kingdom and you a favor" Cora said with confidence, pulling out the clear sparkly bean.

Regina looked over it and tiled her head gently. There was no way she would allow her mother to send her husband and the father of her child to another dimension! She had to think quickly, but she wasn't sure what to do. Taking a step closer to her mother, watching her gaze at the bean. Once upon a time long ago Robin saved her life and now it was time she returned the favor. Making a quick move to take the bean from her mother's hands she threw it against the ground not realizing the portal would open.

"You foolish girl, do you have any idea what you've done?" Cora exclaimed as the wind picked up. Knowing very well that the portal wouldn't close unless something or someone went inside.

"I'm saving my family!" Regina yelled over the high winds taking a step closer to the portal, looking inside of it and seeing nothing. Regina had no idea what it would do to her.

"Love is weakness Regina, you should know that" Cora argued not wanting her daughter to slip away from her clutches.

"No mother, Love is strength" Were the last words the queen spoke before she was pulled into the portal and it quickly closed leaving no evidence of the queen. For a moment Cora starred at the ground where her only daughter just disappeared from before she let out a dark chuckle.

"Stupid girl, Mother knows best" Cora spoke into the silence of her garden before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. Off to let her real work begin, having Regina out of the way could work to her advantage. Leaving the only thing left of her daughter on the ground at her garden…

A rotten _apple_.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! Should I continue?_**


End file.
